Zero's Gunna Be A DADDY!
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Imagine the cold and serious Zero with the kind and playful Yuuki married and expecting an…uh, child? Can we even call it that! Well, Zero's a friggin' nervous wreck, so we know this will be tons of FUN!


_Okay, so I have some of In The Summer's Twilight written but I needed a break for some funniness…so I give it to you like this…_

Imagine the cold and serious Zero with the kind and playful Yuuki married and expecting an…uh, child? Can we even call it that?! Well, Zero's a friggin' nervous wreck, let's just say that!

_Sequel STORY to "__Messing With Zero__" So read that before this or you'll have no idea why I started it like that… beware of some OOC-ness_

**Zero's Gunna Be A Daddy!**

**Chapter One: Let It Sink In Zero**

Yuuki pulled away from Zero and slipped off him. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned the most conceited of grins. He looked at her funny and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, sitting up and leaning on the back of the couch.

"Ha-ha-ha. And you thought we couldn't do it…"

"Oh, Yuuki, it was never a question of whether or not we couldn't do _it_." He evilly grinned and Yuuki slapped him upside the head.

"You're just so friggin' funny aren't you?" She sat down his lap and pressed her forehead into his.

"This is big." She told him with a soft voice, the fear of it all starting to get to her slightly. She took a deep breath. "Will I be okay?" she asked herself more then Zero. He brought her closer to him and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"You'll be great." He said simply, but in that voice that could make Yuuki ten times braver then she had ever been before.

"I'll try my best…Daddy." She laughed coldly as he tensed greatly. She lifted herself from his lap and pulled him to his feet. "Take me to _my _Dad please? I wanna get a free dinner out of this."

"That's cold Yuuki." Zero told her honestly, but he didn't hesitate. They slipped on their shoes and he opened the door for her. She walked out and entered the hallway of their apartment building. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Yuuki started down the hall on skip but quickly stopped and faced Zero.

"What?" He asked her, a weird look on his face questioning her abrupt halt.

"I don't want to throw up." She covered her mouth and Zero nearly leapt at her, never moving so fast in his entire life.

"You feel sick? NOW!" Was that his heart pounding so hard in his chest? Was he going to have a heart attack? Could vampires have heart attacks? All of this flew by in his mind as Yuuki looked down at the floor with her mouth covered.

She looked up suddenly. "No, not now! Jeez…I just don't want to throw up." She sighed and spun around and made her way down the wall once again, sulking slightly.

Zero could have killed her. He had never been this edgy before but he was probably going to have to get used to this feeling for the next nine months…he loudly sighed and Yuuki looked over her shoulder as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"What was THAT for?" She questioned. When the elevator reached their floor. She pushed him in and pushed the button to go down.

"I'm not going to survive this." He told her and thus received another blow to the head.

"Why do you talk like that when I'm the one carrying the baby?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You're supposed to let me feel safe, aren't you? Not the other way around?" She pulled him closer to her so that her head came in contact with his shoulder.

"You're always keeping me safe Yuuki, what makes this any different?" He questioned as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Because…" she placed her free hand upon her currently smooth, flat stomach. "A bit of both of us is right in here. It's a silly thing to think about but it means a lot…you gotta protect both of us."

"I will always protect…all of you…" He was finally let the idea of it sink in. It was amazing how fast emotions came at you when the idea of raising a family was involved.

"I know. I was never question it Zero. I was just reassuring you!" When the elevator reached the bottom floor Yuuki grinned widely and pulled Zero out.

"Let's go see Dad now?" She turned sharply and crashed into a man's chest.

"Ow…" Yuuki cursed slightly under her breath as she looked up at the wall of a man she crashed into. Zero grabbed her shoulders and nearly growled at the man who hurt her.

"My Yuuki!" The Chairman gushed as he pulled Yuuki from Zero and embraced her.

"What are you hugging me for?" She questioned. She had no idea that the Chairman already knew her news. Remembering this, he placed her back down on the ground. Zero glared at him and he pulled Yuuki back towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"I came to see my son and daughter!" The Chairman told them happily. He took them both an embrace but Zero pulled himself and Yuuki away.

"I'm not sure that right for Yuuki's condition." Zero snapped. He seemed to be taking to his protective husband role just a wee bit to seriously.

"Condition?" The Chairman questioned like he didn't know. "What condition?"

Yuuki took her adoptive father's hands and brought him over to the chairs that sat in the lobby of their apartment building. "I wanted to tell you at your house Dad…" Yuuki said as she sat down next to the Chairman. She took a deep breath and looked down at their hands.

"I'm…going to have a baby!" She told him with much excitement.

"Is it Zero's?" The Chairman asked in a very dull voice.

Yuuki dropped his hands and placed herself quickly in front of Zero, trying her best to keep him from killing her child's grandfather.

"It wouldn't be anyone else's!" She strained to tell him. Zero stopped fighting against her as he quickly found himself hugging her from behind. Yuuki patted his arm as she grinned at the Chairman.

"You didn't mean that though, did you dad?" Yuuki asked though she knew the answer despite it. She knew that he loved Zero as his son no matter how much Zero fought it.

The Chairman's disappointed façade disappeared instantly as he once again embraced the two. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPAPPY!"

Yuuki pushed herself out of the hug and looked at her father strangely. "Have you said that before?"

"Nooo." The Chairman shook his head. "You've never had a baby before so how could I have said that?!" The Chairman perfected himself on lying but Yuuki barely believed him.

"Right." Yuuki said with disbelief. She fixed her skirt and looked up at the two men. "So, who feels like taking me to dinner?" She asked the two of them…she was starving and loved her new excuse for over-eating. _I'm eating for two…_she couldn't wait to say.

"Oh! Wonderful idea Yuuki!" The Chairman said as he led them both of them out building. He called a cab over for them and all three entered the back seat, Yuuki sitting happily in the middle.

"Have you thought of names?" The Chairman asked.

"No." Zero told him honestly, or well, he hadn't thought of any yet.

"Not really." Yuuki clarified. "I just told him today so we're all just a little awe-struck with the news." She took Zero's hand and held it confidently.

"That's wonderful." The Chairman cooed and it nearly infuriated Zero.

One step at a time…was all Zero could think about. This was just the beginning…he could do this…

He would show Yuuki that he could be the greatest father in the world…

"And if it's a boy we will not be naming him Kaname."

_And that's how good fatherhood starts!_


End file.
